


Horrible Boss

by LonelyGormagander



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M, bucky is a horrible boss, shuri is naive and innocent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 04:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyGormagander/pseuds/LonelyGormagander
Summary: Written for Winterprincess Week 2019 - Day 3: Dark/Evil BuckyI did this on short notice. Mainly smut. Shuri's POV.





	Horrible Boss

The phones have not stop ringing today. I check the time on my wristwatch: It is almost seven o’clock. Picking up the receiver, I put on my very best customer service voice, and then take down the message. It was somebody looking for Mr. Barnes; it always is.  
  
I place the pen between my lips and let out a deep sigh. My workday is dragging. I want to go home, but at the same time, I want to have yet another glance at him: James Buchanan Barnes, in all of his glory. I’ve been working here for two weeks, just as my father insisted. He thinks some ‘real-world’ experience will be good for me. He trusts that Mr. Barnes will teach me a thing or two. I’m eager to begin receiving some training from him. We haven’t had much interaction, but I can feel his dominant presence. He is a force to behold: Commanding and oh so sexy.  
  
When I first got here, I could feel his gaze upon me. Peering into my very being. His steely blue-green eyes were relentless. I’ve never felt like this. Shaken by his glare. Hot under his stare. He does something to me. I feel warm. Uneasy. Aroused. Boy, do I feel aroused.  
  
My pussy throbs when he is near. Pulsing. Aching. I dare not tell how he makes me ache. His voice, sure and firm. His countenance, demanding attention. And I cannot help but give him my attention.  
  
The door to his office creaks as it is opened. I lift my gaze, and am pleased to see him enter. He is preoccupied with whatever message lights up his phone. I wait, hoping that he notices me. Hitching my breath when he finally does.  
  
“Are there any messages?” he asks, not looking up from his phone as he peers at it once more.  
  
“Yes, sir,” I answer, sifting through the pile of notes. “A few.”  
  
“Anything important?” he queries.  
  
“Nothing urgent, Mr. Barnes,” I reply.  
  
He places his phone into his back pocket and then stares at me. I feel my skin flush warm. I wait. He makes his way over to the desk, and then stops; his eyes are focused on me. My throat grows dry.  
  
“You should be finished for the day,” he says. “It’s getting late.”  
  
I nod my head in agreement and look up at him. I’m not sure how to respond. I state the obvious.  
  
“I’m almost done.”  
  
He stares at me and says, “Anyone would think you didn’t wanna go home.”  
  
He begins to undo the top buttons of his shirt as he makes his way over to the small table that houses the whiskey decanter. He pours himself a drink, and then turns to face me.  
  
“I like my job,” I say softly, watching him.  
  
“Hmm,” he supplies. “I suppose you do.”  
  
He slides down into the chair beside the desk and sips from his drink. I cannot help but stare at him as his eyes meet mine.  
  
“Do you have a man?” he asks, taking me by surprise. My palms begin to sweat.  
  
“No, sir,” I answer, nervous under his stare.  
  
He downs his drink and places the glass back to the table, before holding my gaze.  
  
“How long have you worked here?” he asks, running his hand over his beard.  
  
“A couple of weeks, sir,” I answer, shifting in my seat.  
  
“Hmm,” he replies, sinking into his chair. “Not long at all.”  
  
“No,” I offer, unsure of where this is leading.  
  
His gaze burns my flesh. I feel his eyes roam all over me. The heat in the room makes my clothes stick to my body. I feel a pulsing between my thighs, just from his stare alone. My nipples grow hard against the inadequate fabric of my blouse. I wonder if he notices.  
  
All of a sudden, he shifts from his chair and stands. Slowly, he makes his way over to the desk that I have been working at and takes a seat on top it. He looks down at me. I try to remain calm, but his eyes feel like they are looking deep into my soul.  
  
I cannot drag my eyes away from his. He runs his fingers over the desktop, and then tilts his head to the side.  
  
“So,” he says. “You don’t have a man?”  
  
“No,” I reply, my heartbeat quickening. “I’m single.”  
  
His gaze finds my lips, then falls down to my chest, before climbing upwards again. I hold my breath and wait. His eyes search mine. He does not blink. I feel as if there is no escaping him. I rub my palms against my skirt. He licks his lips ever so slightly.  
  
“Do you wanna fuck?” he asks, taking me by surprise. My heart almost leaps from my chest. My mouth falls agape. I must look shocked. I try to gather my wits.  
  
“Excuse me?” I ask softly, coyly.  
  
He stands, and looks down at me. He places his hands to his hips, and then repeats, “Do you wanna fuck?”  
  
I consider my answer. Yet, he does not wait for a response, and says, “I wanna fuck.”  
  
All I can say is, “Mr. Barnes?”  
  
He smirks at me, and brings his hands to his belt buckle. He begins to undo it, as he keeps his eyes trained on me. I glance at his crotch. I can see that he is already hard.  
  
“Do you want me to fuck you?” he asks, as he shifts closer. I watch as he rubs himself through the fabric of his pants.  
  
My heart is pounding in my chest. My breathing grows quicker. My pussy is throbbing; I am wet. God. I’m so wet. I stare up at him, and bite my lip.  
  
“Yes,” I find myself replying. “Please.”  
  
He smiles, and then moves closer still. He grips my shoulders and urges me to stand. I do so, and watch as he takes up the seat I have just vacated. He takes hold of my hips, and draws me down onto his lap. I straddle him, as he begins to kiss my collarbone.  
  
My mind is racing. My sex is pulsating. My breathing is labored. I drape my arms over his shoulders and relish in the feeling of his lips against my skin. He hikes my skirt up, and palms my thighs. His hands feel sure and firm. Our lips finally meet and his tongue laps against mine.  
  
I have never been kissed like this before. His beard is rough against my face. His mouth is keen and teasing. My whole body is on fire.  
  
His hands find the top of my panties. He begins to draw them off of my hips. I start to panic. I’ve never been with a man before. I don’t know what to do. I await his instruction.  
  
“Get up,” he orders, and I stand; my legs are weak and I am shaky on my feet. He reaches under my skirt and pulls my panties down. I have never been so horny before. I step out of them and wait, worried that my arousal is set to trickle down my legs.  
  
He stands up and then captures my mouth again. My tongue tastes his. His hands cup my ass. He presses himself against me. Lord. His manhood is so hard.  
  
I sit on the desk and spread my legs. He positions himself between them. His arousal grinding against mine. I’m dripping. I’ve never felt like this. I’ve never had a man touch me like this. Lord. I am gushing.  
  
He brings his hand between our bodies, and finds my pussy. He strokes it and I gasp. He chuckles and then rubs my clit. Shit. That feels so good. His rough hand feels like heaven as he plays with my womanhood. I grip his shoulders tightly. When he dips a finger inside, I let out a small cry.  
  
“Fuck,” he says close to my ear, while sliding a second finger into me. “You’re tight.”  
  
I close my eyes. I’ve never had a man touch me like this. I’m beyond drenched for him. I roll my hips instinctively. He pumps in and out; I bite my lip.  
  
“Shit,” he whispers. “You’re so wet.”  
  
“Hnnmmmm,” I moan, unable to control myself as he rubs my clit.  
  
“So tight,” he says while he fingers me. “Have you ever had a cock inside you before? I bet you haven’t; you’re so fuckin’ tight.”  
  
I bite my lip once more and then reply, “No, not ever.”  
  
“Shit,” he responds, before ceasing his ministrations. “Do you want one? Do you want my cock inside you?”  
  
“Yes,” I answer while giving him a pleading look. “I do.”  
  
He steps back, and then undoes his zipper. He takes hold of my hand, and places it inside of his pants. My hand finds his penis. It is hard and big. I take hold of it. I’m not sure what to do, but he puts his hand over mine and guides me.  
  
I slide my hand up over his shaft before he takes his erection out of his pants. My hand falls away. I glance down at it. It looks so big. It’s so hard, red, and thick. I don’t think I can take it all. It’s huge. I can’t take my eyes off it.  
  
He starts to stroke it. I stare as the skin covers the smooth head, and then rolls backward with each movement. I can’t believe how hard it is; the blue veins are engorged and visible and there’s a stickiness seeping from the tip. He moans and watches me watching him.  
  
“Get on your knees,” he commands as he jerks his dick harder. My head is spinning. I register what he is saying, and quickly oblige. I’ve never done this before, but the sight of his big, hard cock in his hand makes me salivate.  
  
Dropping to my knees, I look up at him. He strokes his erection a few more times, and then moves closer. He rubs the dripping crown of his dick over my lips. I part them slightly and inhale. I can’t believe this is happening. Lord, I want to please him; I hope I can please him.  
  
“Do you want this?” he asks, staring down at me.  
  
“Yes,” I reply, before opening my mouth. He slips his cock inside, and I envelope it with my lips. I taste him with my tongue as he places his hand to the back of my head.  
  
“Hmm,” he moans. I begin to suck him. He tastes salty and I nearly gag as he thrusts. “Oh, yeah.”  
  
I don’t know what to do with my hands, so I take hold of his hips. I work my mouth over his length, bobbing my head with each movement. I persist for several moments before he removes his penis. I lick my lips and then wait.  
  
“Get up,” he instructs. I do as I am told. Once I am standing in front of him, he pushes me backwards. I sit atop the desk once more. Suddenly, he kneels down and spreads my legs wide open.  
  
His lips soon find my pussy as he tongues my folds. I close my eyes, having never felt this way before. He sucks my clit and I grip his hair. Fuck. It feels so, so good. He licks me a few more times before he gets to his feet.  
  
Without warning, he steps between my thighs and rubs his erection over my slit. I’m soaking wet. He stares down at me. His eyes, darker than I have ever seen them.  
  
“You want this?” he asks, while he continues to tease me.  
  
“Yes,” I reply.  
  
He inches his cock between my pussy lips, and then stops. He holds my gaze and then asks, “How bad do you want it?”  
  
Overcome by lust, I reply, “So bad, Mr. Barnes.”  
  
He slips his hard dick inside of me a little further, and then says, “Don’t call me that.”  
  
I exhale loudly and then say, “Sorry.”  
  
He inches further. I moan and then ask, “What should I call you?”  
  
He finally pushes the entire length of his big, thick cock inside of me, and then replies, “Daddy. Call me Daddy.”  
  
My eyes roll shut as he begins to thrust in and out; hard and fast as he fills me. He rips open my blouse and exposes my tits before pushing me backwards and ordering, “Say it.”  
  
“Oh, Daddy,” I moan as he lifts my legs and wraps them around his waist.  
  
“You want me to fuck you harder?” he asks.  
  
“Yes,” I reply.  
  
“Say it like you fuckin’ mean it,” he commands, as he drives into me faster.  
  
“Yes, Daddy,” I cry. “Fuck me. Oh, please Daddy, fuck me harder.”  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
